Lune claire et Ténèbres
by Bourriquette
Summary: Vingt ans après la guerre de Daein, la paix est revenue sur Tellius. Mais la jeune fille qui garde l'emblème du Feu est en grand danger: quelqu'un cherche à réveiller le dieu du mal. Une fic sur Path of Radiance.
1. En terres inhospitalières

_Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages originaux du jeu Path of Radiance._

_Avant-propos: Bon alors je me lance dans la fic de fantasy. Je prie les fans inconditionnels de bien vouloir excuser mes inexactitudes, ainsi que la liberté que je prends avec les personnages. Ne soyez pas trop méchants dans vos reviews ._

_Je prie également ceux que les fics sur la deuxième génération insupportent de ne pas lire ceci (parce que c'en est)._

_Enfin, je prie ceux qui apprécient ce premier chapitre de me le faire savoir, histoire que je sache si je dois publier la suite ou pas._

_Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse avec l'histoire qui se passe une vingtaine d'années après_ Path of Radiance.

**En terres inhospitalières**

« Il est là !

-Chopez-le !

-Ouais, attrapez le Beorc ! »

Les enfants du village couraient en tous sens, espérant encercler le fugitif. Drahsna les regarda s'affairer, perché en haut de son arbre, retenant son souffle. S'ils le trouvaient, il allait encore se prendre une dégelée. Les autres enfants le détestaient, depuis toujours. Il faillit tomber de la branche en entendant une voix l'appeler.

---

Il ne courait plus. Plus depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il sentait le pansement autour de son mollet se desserrer. La blessure allait bientôt se remettre à saigner. Il s'étala dans l'humus en voulant se pencher. Serrant les dents, il se releva et refit un nœud à sa chemise qu'il utilisait comme garrot pour stopper l'hémorragie. Son omoplate aussi le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il sentait les muscles reliant son aile à son épaule prêts à craquer sous le poids du membre. Le radius et le cubitus de son aile devaient aussi être brisés. La sueur se mêlait au sang et aux larmes sur ses joues. Il essuya son visage du revers de la main, grimaçant lorsqu'il toucha les griffures profondes qui marquaient sa joue.

Il se remit en marche, traînant la jambe. Il pouvait déjà entendre les rugissements de ses poursuivants se rapprocher. Il devait sortir de la forêt et rejoindre la route. Il y aurait peut-être quelqu'un pour les aider.

---

« Hé ? ... Toi, là-haut. »

Il resserra sa prise sur le tronc. Son regard tomba sur la magnifique fillette qui le dévisageait, étonnée. Elle avait dix ans tout au plus, assez pour l'autoriser, du haut de ses douze ans, à la traiter de gamine. Mais il ne se le serait pas permis. Elle avait de longues ailes blanches, des yeux de miel et une peau diaphane qui contrastaient vivement avec les longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade le long de ses épaules.

Il était tellement subjugué par sa beauté qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que la voix douce et chantante lui disait. Il finit par entendre le mot « garde » et descendit à la hâte, oubliant ses poursuivants.

---

Ses poumons se vidèrent lorsque ses ailes se brisèrent contre le tronc d'un séquoia. Ses yeux embués de larmes ne lui permettaient de distinguer que les rictus cruels des Bêtes.

« Où est-elle, rugit le plus grand d'entre eux, ayant repris forme humaine. PARLE !

-Je l'ai perdue quand vous avez attaqué.

-Je peux, chef, demanda un Chat au regard mauvais. »

Le « chef » acquiesça et le subalterne fit se relever Drahsna en le tirant par l'oreille, manquant de la lui arracher.

« Brave petit chevalier de Kilvas… Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-A ton avis, peluche ?

-Chef ? »

Encore une fois, le « chef » hocha la tête. Le Chat jeta Drahsna à terre et se pencha sur lui.

« Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé d'oiseau. Mais je te promets que je vais prendre mon temps et te dévorer jusqu'à la moelle en te laissant vivant le plus longtemps possible. »

Drahsna ne répondit pas. Il avait juré de servir et de protéger la famille royale jusqu'à la mort. Il tenait toujours ses promesses. Il voulut n'opposer qu'un silence méprisant à ces barbares, mais lorsque le chat le saisit par les chevilles et le traina, laissant chaque racine affleurant au sol lui égratigner un peu plus les ailes, il hurla. Il hurla le nom de celle que sa mort allait protéger.

---

« Naesélène, Princesse de Kilvas et propriétaire de ces terres, dit la créature de rêve en faisant une petite révérence gracieuse. Qui es-tu, alors ? »

Il remarqua alors seulement le diadème d'or qui lui entourait le front. A se réfugier dans le parc royal, il savait ce qu'il risquait… Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à rencontrer un ange.

« Je m'appelle Drahsna. Je…

-IL EST LA ! »

Il vit du coin de l'œil les autres enfants se jeter sur lui, menés par leur chef, un Corbeau de quatorze ans. Il se dit qu'il devait courir, mais il ne voulait pas quitter l'apparition. Ensuite il vit le sol, et il sentit les coups de pied que les autres lui portaient. Etrangement, il n'avait presque pas mal. Il était trop occupé à écouter la voix céleste qui criait.

« Arrêtez ! Laissez-le ! Partez d'ici immédiatement ou…

-Ou quoi ? Si tu protèges ce Beorc, tu es avec lui ! »

Le chef saisit le poignet de la Princesse, et les autres cessèrent en attendant la suite. La petite fille, apeurée, ne poussa qu'un cri. Une seule note très pure. Le chef la gifla pour la faire taire, puis il fut saisi par le cou et projeté contre un arbre. Toujours prostré au sol, Drahsna vit les enfants s'enfuir.

---

Ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le sol humide pour tenter d'arrêter la mort, il voyait les autres Bêtes rugir de plaisir à l'idée du spectacle et suivre le prédateur traînant sa proie. Il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de les supplier de l'épargner. Ils ne l'épargneraient pas. Mais il se débattait, espérant gagner du temps. Laisser le temps à la Princesse de retrouver la route, de gagner un village, de retrouver les gardes ayant survécu à l'attaque.

Seul leur chef restait en retrait, ne semblant pas vraiment cautionner tant de violence mais ne semblant pas prêt à tout arrêter pour ne pas passer pour un pleutre auprès de ses hommes. Le genre de lâche qui n'osait pas dire non à un seul fou, si ce dernier attisait les instincts primaires de la meute.

Et puis ça s'arrêta. Il voulut se remettre sur le dos mais des crocs puissants se plantèrent dans son aile et arrachèrent un morceau de chair et de plumes.

---

« Naesélène, ça va ?

-Oh, Père… »

Drahsna se releva péniblement, contusionné. Mais pas plus que d'habitude. Devant lui se tenait un Corbeau qui serrait dans ses bras la Princesse.

« Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est rien. Ils en voulaient juste à ce garçon et… »

Le Corbeau se retourna brusquement, l'air furieux. Drahsna se recroquevilla instinctivement. Ce regard lui rappelait celui de son père quand il allait frapper.

« Que faisais-tu ici, demanda celui-ci sur un ton impérieux.

-Je… Ils me poursuivaient et… et j'ai voulu me cacher… Et puis elle…

-Je l'ai trouvé, et les autres ont du m'entendre. Mais pourquoi te voulaient-ils du mal ? Pourquoi t'appelaient-ils « Beorc » ?

-Tu vois cette marque sur son front ? Il est à moitié Laguz, à moitié Beorc, déclara le Corbeau. Tu devrais la cacher si tu veux avoir la paix. Tu as tout d'un Corbeau à part cela, ajouta-t-il avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-J'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, j'ai l'habitude.

-Ne parle pas sur ce ton à ton Roi, petit. Je n'apprécie guère qu'on me manque de respect quand on est plus petit que moi. Ni qu'on viole le territoire du palais. Ni qu'on attire des ennuis à ma fille acheva-t-il, menaçant.

-Père, je vous en prie ! C'est de ma faute ! J'ai voulu le protéger.

-Ma fille, quand comprendras-tu que pour vivre heureux, il faut vivre caché et ne jamais se mêler des affaires des autres tant qu'on n'y a pas été invité ! »

Le Roi Naesala considéra l'enfant, semblant lutter pour dissimuler la bienveillance qui envahissait son regard.

« Allez, debout toi ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Drahsna… J'habite en bas du village.

-Je m'en doutais bien, que tu venais des quartiers pauvres, vu ton allure ! Allez, viens. Il ne sera pas dit que je laisserai sans secours quelqu'un qui cherche asile sur mes terres.

-Oh, merci Père !

-Un peu de tenue ma fille ! Ne me saute pas au cou comme cela voyons. Je vais envoyer un garde prévenir tes parents. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce soir… Le temps de te soigner, de te donner un bain et de te faire prendre un repas décent. Je réfléchirai au cas de tes… amis plus tard. … Ne me remercie pas surtout, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment, vexé. C'est tout naturel…

-Euh… Merci, Monsieur le Roi…

-Ha ha ha ! Tu ferais un bon bouffon, petit !

-Moi, je le verrais plutôt en chevalier, dit Naesélène en lui jetant un regard en coin qui réchauffa le cœur de Drahsna. »

Le garçon sut à ce moment précis que ce regard lui donnerait la force de tout faire.

_Après-propos: j'ai oublié de prier ceux que le sstyle décousu et l'introduction_ in medias res_ dérangeaient de ne pas lire. Oups... Mais rassurez-vous, la suite sera plus "standard"._


	2. De preux chevaliers

_Voilà la suite, pour ceux que ça intéresserait... Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2: De preux chevaliers**

"Papa, Papa ! Viens vite ! Monsieur Laguz s'est réveillé !"

"Elincia, je te l'ai déjà dit… Ce n'est pas son nom, soupira l'homme qui jardinait."

"Je peux venir le voir avec toi, s'il te plaît Papa chéri !!"

"Bien sûr. "

---

Naesélène se tenait aux côtés de son père, assise sur un trône légèrement en retrait. Le trône sur lequel avait siégé la reine Leanne, bien-aimée du peuple davantage que de son mari si cela avait été possible. De chaque côté de l'allée au sol de marbre recouvert d'un tapis rouge se tenaient cinq jeunes Corbeaux au garde-à-vous, tremblant imperceptiblement. Le Roi se leva et parla d'une voix forte.

« Aspirants Chevaliers, un genou à terre ! »

Il n'y eut qu'un seul bruit. Les soldats se préparaient jour et nuit à cet instant depuis deux ans, sans compter les années de service ayant précédé leur demande d'entrer dans la chevalerie de Kilvas.

« Prêtez serment "

"Je jure de toujours servir fidèlement le Roi et la famille royale, d'être leur ombre protectrice. Je jure que mes ailes ne voleront que sur les ordres du Roi ou de son représentant. Je jure de respecter le code de la chevalerie de Kilvas. Je le jure sur ma vie, qui appartient désormais au Roi… »

Naesala ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait lui-même rédigé ce serment, et cette partie-là lui plaisait toujours autant, surtout lorsqu'elle était déclarée par la fine fleur de son armée. Après la guerre contre Daein, Naesala avait décidé que son peuple cesserait d'être mercenaire. Après tout, il n'avait plus besoin de servir des pays plus forts pour se protéger, puisqu'il pouvait compter sur l'aide de Reyson qui ne manquerait pas de toucher un mot en sa faveur à Tibarn en cas d'ennuis… Sauf que les choses changeaient. « Les choses changent toujours, oisillon ! » aurait répondu Nealuchi avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais Nealuchi n'était plus là, et Naesala se demandait s'il avait pris les bonnes décisions pour faire face au changement.

Les Pirates de Kilvas tant redoutés n'existaient donc plus, et les Chevaliers de Kilvas les avaient remplacés. Mais le code de la chevalerie devait beaucoup au code de la piraterie. Naesala n'avait pas pu renoncer à cela.

Un léger coup de coude le tira de ses pensées. Il sourit à sa fille qui s'inquiétait toujours de ses absences. Naesélène était devenue une radieuse jeune femme, il le constatait à regret. Beaucoup de chevaliers tournaient autour de cette charmante princesse, au grand dam du Roi. De toute façon, il devait la perdre elle aussi un jour, puisqu'elle n'appartenait pas au peuple Corbeau. Elle avait hérité du sang de sa mère, mais il craignait que ses longs cheveux noirs ne ternissent sa beauté auprès des Hérons de sang pur. Là où elle vivrait.

Un deuxième coup de coude, et un pli sur le front de sa fille marquant l'inquiétude.

« Vous avez passé toutes les épreuves et vous avez démontré votre courage, votre habileté au combat, votre loyauté. Vous avez bien mérité votre emblème ! Chevaliers, debout ! »

La Princesse se leva elle aussi et rejoignit son père.

« Je suis assez grand pour le leur remettre tout seul, chuchota-t-il."

"Moi aussi."

"C'est bien ce qui m'ennuie, grommela-t-il. »

---

« Enfin de retour ! _Comment vous sentez-vous ?_ »

Drahsna sursauta. L'homme qui venait d'entrer avait dit la dernière phrase dans la langue Laguz. Il ne parlait pas trop mal d'ailleurs, alors que lui avait gardé un accent dans la langue Beorc. Néanmoins, il décida par politesse d'employer la langue maternelle de son hôte, espérant ne pas trop la massacrer.

« Bien, grâce à vous. Je vous remercie."

"Vous parlez notre langue ?! C'est mieux… Honnêtement, je me vois mal tenir une conversation en Laguz ! Bon, trêve de bavardages. Vous devez vous demander où vous êtes."

"J'avoue que j'ai perdu connaissance dans la forêt alors que j'allais servir de repas à une bande de Bêtes surexcitées, alors en effet, je suis un peu étonné de me retrouver allongé sur un lit moelleux dans une chambre aussi vaste que la maison de mon enfance."

"J'ai pensé que, puisque vous étiez… euh… »

Drahsna suivit le regard du Beorc. Il s'arrêtait sur ses ailes.

« Un Corbeau. Vous pouvez le dire."

"J'hésitais en fait…"

"Je ne vais pas me vexer pour si peu."

"Ah, bien… Je disais donc… Ah, oui ! Je pensais que vous ne vous sentiriez pas à l'aise dans une pièce trop étroite."

"Pas plus qu'un Beorc. Je suis de temps en temps un homme d'intérieur. C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé ?"

"En effet. Je revenais d'une visite à mes domaines situés non loin de la forêt où vous étiez. J'ai entendu des cris alors, avec les quelques gardes qui m'accompagnaient…"

"Je me demande comment vous avez réussi à les mettre en fuite avec une poignée d'hommes seulement. »"

Drahsna considéra son sauveur. Il avait un certain âge, et avait tout l'air d'un riche propriétaire terrien s'adonnant au jardinage pendant ses loisirs. Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas si incongru que le Beorc sache se battre, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi.

« Je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas être vus, et ils ne pensaient pas laisser un témoin derrière eux… A vrai dire, je ne le pensais pas non plus, mais le guérisseur du domaine fait parfois des miracles."

"Je suis plutôt… réceptif à la magie. Je me nomme Drahsna, et je suis Chevalier de Kilvas."

"Enchanté ! Je suis Zelgius, humble propriétaire ! Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt ?"

"Vous m'excuserez si je ne vous en parle pas tout de suite. Je…"

"Je comprends ce qu'est le secret d'état… Mon guérisseur estime que vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous lever, mais je vous déconseille de retourner battre la campagne aujourd'hui même. Ah, j'allais oublier ! Vous êtes dans mon manoir, à quelques kilomètres seulement de la capitale de Begnion… au cas où la localisation de la capitale vous intéresserait, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Une petite tête aux cheveux noirs et bouclés posa une nouvelle fois son menton sur le matelas et disparut dès que Drahsna fit un geste dans sa direction.

« Je vous présente ma fille, Elincia. Elincia, ne sois pas timide, c'est toi qui a insisté pour venir. »

Zelgius saisit sa fille par la taille et l'assit sur ses genoux.

« Bonjour Monsieur Laguz…"

"Bonjour Elincia. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, je ne vais pas te manger ! »

Il se rembrunit brusquement, regrettant sa phrase. Tout son corps le faisait encore souffrir, et il avait peur de découvrir son état, malgré les soins qu'on lui avait prodigués.

« T'es triste Monsieur Laguz ?"

"Euh, non, ça va, c'est rien… Tu as quel âge ?"

"Trois ans. Je suis grande, hein ?"

"Euh… »

Zelgius lui intima par gestes de dire « oui ». Il obéit. Après tout, une de ses missions de chevalier consistait à satisfaire les moindres caprices de la Princesse, alors faire plaisir à une petite fille de trois ans au minois aussi adorable…

---

Naesala ne supportait pas les regards en coin que certains nouveaux chevaliers lancèrent à sa fille lorsqu'elle leur remit leur emblème. Il les aurait bien fait tuer, et banni les autres du château et de ses environs, mais il aurait été stupide de massacrer la fine fleur de son armée, ou d'éloigner ceux qu'il faisait former à être des gardes du corps.

Chacun de ces oisillons, comme les considérait le Roi, regardait avec émoi la boucle de ceinture ornée du blason royal qu'encerclaient deux ailes. Peu de Corbeaux portaient cet emblème, et ceux qui le faisait avaient du travailler très dur pour obtenir ce privilège.

La distribution finit par Drahsna, le plus prometteur selon le Roi.

« J'ai quelque chose de spécial pour toi, dit-il avant que sa fille n'ait pu approcher le jeune homme qui était devenu, il dut bien l'admettre, un vigoureux et bel oiseau. »

Il fit signe à un corbeau de s'approcher. Drahsna écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut le forgeron, qui tenait une épée à deux mains ornée de l'emblème des chevaliers.

« Tu m'as prouvé, tu nous as tous prouvé, ajouta-t-il plus fort, ce qui fit grimacer les condisciples de Drahsna, que tu étais capable de suivre ton serment. Et puisque Dame Nature t'a refusé des griffes acérées et un bec tranchant, je t'offre ceci. Tâche de t'en servir à bon escient, au moins… »

Drahsna rougit à la remarque du Roi. S'il avait hérité de traits Corbeaux par sa mère, la présence de sang Beorc dans ses veines lui avait apposé la marque infamante sur le front, et l'empêchait de se métamorphoser en oiseau comme les autres. Mais dans la bouche de Naesala, cela n'avait rien de méchant. Le Roi était un homme très pragmatique. Le jeune homme avait voulu apprendre à se battre, il en avait le droit. Et puisque Drahsna ne pouvait utiliser les armes Laguz, le Roi avait jugé normal qu'il manie les armes Beorc.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu aies réussi, dit la Princesse en lui tendant sa ceinture, rougissante."

"Vous ne me la mettez pas ? »

Le regard assassin de Naesala glaça le sang du tout nouveau chevalier. Il comprit ce que son Roi pouvait ressentir face à Tibarn…

---

« Vos affaires sont là. J'ai pris la liberté de faire réparer ce qui pouvait l'être."

"Je vous remercie, mais je crois que j'aurai plutôt besoin d'une armure. Et d'une cape de voyage assez longue, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…"

"Je vais m'en occuper pour vous. Bien, je vous laisse maintenant. Viens, Elincia. Tu reverras notre invité plus tard."

"Au revoir Monsieur Laguz ! Tu sais, moi aussi je te trouve très beau, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un gros bisou. »

Les chuchotements surexcités qu'il pouvait entendre dans le couloir s'expliquèrent alors : certaines servantes n'avaient pas du être trop rebutées par ses longues ailes aux plumes soyeuses d'un noir profond. En tout cas, Zelgius n'avait pas fait de remarque quant au dessin brun qui ornait son front plutôt clair. Peut-être ignorait-il le sens de cette marque. Peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu froisser son « invité ». Il devait retrouver la Princesse au plus vite et l'escorter jusqu'au roi Reyson. Telle était sa mission maintenant.

Il se leva, grimaçant, et se mit debout face au miroir. Il avait une belle cicatrice sur la joue, ainsi qu'une autre sur l'aile. Tout le reste s'effacerait assez vite. Il constata avec plaisir en remuant ses ailes qu'elles fonctionnaient encore, bien qu'il fut courbaturé. Il ne se rappelait pas en détail tout ce qui lui était arrivé après que le chat sadique ne le prenne en main, mais les traces roses sur son torse musclé indiquaient qu'il avait du y manquer des morceaux. Il se demanda en portant une main à son visage carré qu'éclairaient des yeux bleu très pâles si la Princesse ne serait pas dégoûtée par la cicatrice qui ornait sa joue. Elle qui était l'harmonie et la grâce incarnée, elle avait toujours détesté les jeux virils des garçons et ne se privait pas de faire remarquer leur laideur à ceux qui écopaient d'un coquard.

Il remit d'abord en place le bandeau de cuir noir qui lui ceignait le front depuis son entrée au service du Roi, et qui depuis son adolescence empêchait ses mèches de cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus de gêner sa vision, mais surtout cachait la marque qui était inscrite. Il enfila ensuite le pantalon brun qu'il avait choisi pour le voyage, et la chemise de toile écrue que Zelgius lui avait donnée, celle qu'il portait à l'origine lui ayant servi de pansement de fortune. Il serra enfin, avec attention, sa ceinture attestant de son rang, et vérifia que l'épée était bien en place. Il ne manquait plus que les cuissardes de cuir noir qu'il enfila en s'asseyant.

Il resta assis sur l'épais matelas de laine, et tenta de se persuader que la Princesse allait bien. Le Roi leur avait ordonné à tous les deux de partir en secret un matin, avec une escorte de cinq gardes habillés en marchands. Ils avaient donc volé jusqu'aux côtes de Begnion, et avaient ensuite décidé de marcher jusqu'au nouveau territoire des Hérons situé au nord-est du pays, à cheval sur la frontière avec Daein.

Les Hérons ne retourneraient jamais à la forêt de Sérènes, la blessure était trop profonde. Mais l'Apôtre avait tout de même insisté pour offrir un territoire à la race renaissante, et avait signalé que Daein pourrait bien se passer d'une partie du sien, si bien que Reyson dut accepter l'offre et voir son royaume coupé en deux par les hautes montagnes servant de frontière naturelle entre Begnion et Daein.

Ils avaient été attaqués dans la forêt par des Laguz de Gallia qui leur avaient tendu une embuscade. Un des gardes s'avérant être une garde, Drahsna avait fui avec elle en pensant la faire passer pour Naesélènes, tandis que la Princesse avait fui dans la direction opposée. Il était sûr en tout cas que tous les Gallians qu'il avait vus étaient présents lorsqu'il avait été rattrapé. La garde s'était blessée à la cheville en route, et l'avait supplié de continuer seul pour faire gagner plus de temps à la Princesse. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Mais surtout, il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné la Princesse en terre étrangère avec des ennemis féroces aux trousses.


	3. En terres hospitalières

**Chapitre 3: En terres hospitalières**

«Bonjour.»

Naesélènes, debout à la fenêtre, se retourna en souriant tristement. Elle se sentait incapable de sourire autrement, mais voulait montrer à ses hôtes qu'elle appréciait leurs attentions à son égard.

«Bonjour Lena."

"Avez-vous bien dormi? Je vous apporte un petit déjeuner. Si jamais ça ne vous convient pas, dites-le. J'ai fait à notre manière, mais déjà que tous les gens de Begnion ne mangent pas ainsi…»

La jeune Lena posa un plateau en bois sur la table collée contre un mur de sa chambre. Elle dormait dans la grange, ayant insisté pour laisser son lit à la Princesse. Elle portait une tunique de lin grossièrement tissé et un tablier qui avait été blanc avant que les travaux de la cuisine et du jardin ne le couvrent de taches impossibles à faire partir.

Sur le plateau, il y avait une miche de pain noir, un peu de beurre, du lait fraichement trait encore chaud et un bol d'eau chaude où infusaient des feuilles rouges que Naesélènes ne connaissait pas.

Elle avait suivi les ordres de Drahsna et avait fui à travers la forêt pour rejoindre la grande route au plus vite sans tomber sur une autre embuscade. Mais ses ailes ne l'avaient pas portée jusque là, et elle s'était arrêtée dans une clairière, épuisée, en larmes et à bout de nerfs. C'est là que des bûcherons qui faisaient une pause l'avaient trouvée, la veille. Ils avaient bien sûr été extrêmement surpris de trouver un Héron, mais s'étaient montrés très gentils. Leur chef, Garcia, l'avait portée dans ses bras jusqu'au hameau et l'avait installée chez elle. Lena était sa fille cadette, qui avait l'âge de la Princesse. L'aînée, Jaline, travaillait pour un noble à quelques kilomètres de là et rentrait rarement. La benjamine, Norie, n'avait que six ans et aidait comme elle pouvait à la maison et au jardin. Leur mère était morte d'une fièvre qui avait frappé le pays quatre ans auparavant.

Elle s'était assise à leur table pour le repas du soir, avait discuté avec eux mais n'avait rien pu avaler. Elle ne leur avait pas expliqué pourquoi, manquant de courage. Mais Garcia n'avait pas insisté et déclaré qu'une bénédiction n'avait pas besoin de motif pour apparaître, la faisant rougir. Elle avait très mal dormi, poursuivie dans ses cauchemars par des bêtes démesurées aux dents faites d'os humains, dirigés par un monstre de flammes jaillissant d'un médaillon. Dans son rêve, Drahsna essayait de les retenir, puis se joignait finalement à eux pour sauver sa vie et se voyait confier la garde du médaillon. Elle s'était réveillée, tremblante, au moment où son chevalier devenu fou après avoir mis le bijou tentait de la tuer.

«Vous préférez peut-être venir à côté, à la cuisine? J'ai déjà mangé, on se lève très tôt, mais j'ai des haricots à éplucher. Comme ça, nous pourrons parler!"

"Avec plaisir, Lena."

"Oh, merci! J'adore votre voix, vous savez, elle est si douce…"

"Non, laissez-moi porter le plateau. Je peux le faire toute seule."

"Vous êtes notre invitée! Alors vous n'avez pas à le faire!"

"Donnez-moi ce plateau!"

"Non!"

"Donnez-le!"

"Non!"

"Si je dérange, dites-le…»

Les deux jeunes filles, toute rouges, laissèrent Garcia prendre le plateau. Naesélènes les avait entendus se mettre au travail avant le lever du jour, mais elle avait été trop fatiguée pour les rejoindre.

«J'avais juste oublié de prendre mon repas pour midi. Je ne pensais pas que tu te chamaillerais déjà, Lena."

"Nous ne nous chamaillions pas, assura Naesélènes. Je ne voulais simplement pas abuser de votre gentillesse."

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça! Voudriez-vous aller au marché, toutes les deux, après le repas, bien sûr!"

"Mais Papa, je dois…"

"Je dois avouer que tout le village a envie de voir notre invitée. Les Hérons sont rares ici, et vous êtes plus belle encore que ne le disent les rumeurs. De plus, j'ai trouvé deux dragonniers ce matin. C'est un arbre qui produit de la résine qu'on appelle sang de dragon. Elle est très utilisée en ébénisterie, et vaut son pesant d'or, expliqua-t-il à l'attention de Naesélènes. Ce qui veut dire que tu peux aller t'acheter une nouvelle robe, ou deux!"

"C'est vrai?! Oh, merci Papa!!!»

La Princesse n'avait jamais connu le manque, même si son père lui avait appris la valeur du travail et de l'argent. Pour elle, acheter une nouvelle robe était une activité quotidienne, mais elle avait toujours du donner celles qui ne lui allaient ou ne lui plaisaient plus aux filles plus pauvres. Au début, elle l'avait fait avec réticence, puis elle avait compris, en parlant avec Drahsna notamment, le bien qu'elle faisait aux autres en agissant ainsi.

«Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille poser des drains sur ces arbres merveilleux!"

"Garcia?"

"Oui?"

"Pouvez-vous, si vous avez le temps…"

"Vous aviez des compagnons?"

"Nous avons été attaqués en route. J'étais escortée par six Corbeaux."

"Je donnerai des instructions. Comprenez bien que nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une battue, mais nous irons chercher le bois dans cette direction."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Bon, en attendant, mangez un peu, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin! Et allez vous distraire au marché, d'accord?"

"Oui… Merci encore."

"C'est normal. J'aurais fait pareil pour n'importe qui!»

Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, pensa-t-elle. Je suis une Laguz, et vous êtes un Beorc. Ca devrait suffire à créer une différence. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de Beorc auparavant, et son père lui avait dit de se méfier. Il lui avait raconté comment la haine avait empoisonné le cœur des habitants de Begnion au point qu'ils massacrent la race de sa mère, et comment elle avait poussé les habitants de Daein à commettre des horreurs. Il lui avait aussi dit que beaucoup de Beorc ne haïssaient pas les Laguz, mais en avaient simplement peur. Que d'autres encore savaient voir au-delà des différences, mais qu'il y en avait peu et que ces gens-là étaient dignes de confiance. Elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur des Beorcs appartenant à cette dernière catégorie.

---

«Alors, vous aimez?"

"C'est très bon. Je n'avais jamais mangé ainsi auparavant."

"Je m'en doute."

"Pardon?"

"Vos mains sont fines et douces. Regardez les miennes… On voit que vous n'avez jamais tenu un balai ou une pioche. Que vous êtes riche."

"Moi, je trouve vos mains très belles. Bien sûr qu'elles ne sont pas aussi blanches que les miennes, mais il y a de la beauté dans tout ce qu'elles savent faire. Les miennes n'ont jamais rien fait pour autrui, et en cela elles sont laides."

"Merci… Vous parlez très bien notre langue, vous savez!"

"J'ai beaucoup travaillé…»

Elle avait beaucoup travaillé à aider Drahsna qui n'avait aucun don pour les langues. Le souvenir des longues heures passées à lui faire répéter la leçon pour éviter la colère de Nealuchi le lendemain, sans succès, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

«Si vous voulez me dire ce qui ne va pas, je vous écoute, dit Lena en s'asseyant face à elle, posant son couteau."

"Et bien… Je viens de Kilvas."

"Kilvas?"

"C'est une île recouverte de majestueuses montagnes, au sud d'ici. Le royaume du Roi Naesala, où vivent les Corbeaux. Je suis née là-bas, et j'y ai grandi. C'est la première fois que je quitte ma terre natale et…"

"Ne pleurez pas, ça va aller."

"Père a voulu que j'aille chez mon oncle, à Sérènes."

"Le royaume des Hérons, c'est ça?"

"Oui. Cinq soldats m'escortaient, ainsi que…»

---

«Et bien, il y avait du travail, soupira la nourrice de Naesélènes en tendant une serviette à Drahsna."

"Je pouvais le faire tout seul dit celui-ci, courroucé d'avoir été lavé par une femme alors qu'à douze ans, il était presque un homme. Et puis je sens bizarre maintenant."

"Rectification, jeune homme. AVANT, tu sentais bizarre. Maintenant, tu sens bon. Je vais te chercher des vêtements."

"Où sont les miens?"

"Je les ai jetés!"

"NON! Vous êtes une tortionneuse!"

"Tu inventes des mots, là… Je reviens, sèche-toi en attendant."

La porte se referma derrière la servante, et le garçon obéit en maugréant. Puis elle revint avec des vêtements.

«Allez, mets ça!"

"Ne regardez pas!"

"Allons, j'en ai vu d'autres! Tu es trop jeune pour moi."

"N'empêche. J'ai ma pudicité."

"On dit «pudeur». Tu es prêt?"

"Oui."

"Ah, c'est très bien! Par contre, je vais raccourcir un peu ces cheveux qui te tombent dans les yeux…"

"Non.»

Deux voix avaient parlé en même temps. Naesala entra, considérant le garçon avec attention. Il ordonna à la servante de retrouver la Princesse dans le jardin et resta, vaguement pensif.

«Mes soldats sont revenus. Ton père est furieux, semble-t-il, que tu aies attiré sur ta maison les foudres royales."

"Il y a un orage à ma maison?"

"Hum… Disons qu'il croit que je suis en colère après toi, donc après lui."

"Il va me tuer quand je vais rentrer… Et il ne me reste plus de pommade contre les bleus en plus…"

"Te «tuer»?"

"Ben oui, «quand on fait des bêtises, on ramasse» qu'il dit toujours. Alors je vais ramasser, et bien en plus si il est en colère."

"Quel âge as-tu?"

"Douze ans."

"Bien… Bien…"

"Vous, vous avez pas l'air en colère. Et puis vous avez l'air gentil.»

Le Roi se mit à tousser.

«Gentil? Je ne suis pas «gentil»!"

"Ben la Princesse elle est super belle et elle a pas de bleus donc vous devez être gentil."

"Et bien… Je crois que tu n'as pas une vie facile. Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il soit normal qu'un père frappe ses enfants."

"Vous pourriez ordonner à mon père de plus me frapper alors, genre loi royale et tout et tout…"

"C'est déjà interdit, petit. Mais c'est aussi interdit d'entrer dans les jardins du palais…"

"Ah… Je vais pas aller en prison, dites? Parce que sinon, mon père et ben il va…"

"Tu veux rentrer chez toi?"

"Ben je peux faire quoi d'autre? Il faut bien que je mange et que je dorme dans un lit."

"Certes… Tu as déjà entendu parler des Cadets?"

"Euh… Oui, j'ai un copain il voulait être ça mais ils ont pas voulu parce qu'il savait pas lire, alors qu'il tape super fort!"

"Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour devenir un Cadet, ce que ça implique?"

"Euh… Alors il faut avoir douze ans au moins, savoir lire et écrire, savoir un peu se battre. Et puis après on entre dans l'armée, mais pas pour faire la guerre, juste pour apprendre pour plus tard faire la guerre."

"Et?"

"Et…»

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit où voulait en venir le Roi.

«Et on a un lit à la caserne et on mange à la caserne. Et on doit pas rentrer à la maison tant qu'on n'a pas l'autorisation et c'est pas souvent et même si on est autorisé et ben on n'est pas obligé.»

Il se rembrunit soudain, et ajouta:

«Mais je sais pas lire ni écrire."

"Vu la façon dont tu t'exprimes, je m'en doute. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire: il est encore tôt, et Naesélènes n'a pas cours cet après-midi. Son précepteur va commencer à t'apprendre, et si tu n'es pas trop bête, il acceptera de te donner d'autres cours. Et si tu ne viens pas, les gardes viendront te chercher,noussommes d'accord?"

"Oui, super d'accord! Merci Monsieur le Roi!»

---

«Pendant un mois, il venait tous les matins au palais et n'en repartait que le soir. Mon précepteur passait tout son temps avec Drahsna, et moi j'avais des vacances imprévues. Dès qu'il avait une pause, il me rejoignait et nous jouions dans les jardins. En parlant avec lui, je e suis rendue compte de ce qu'était la pauvreté. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait des gens qui ne mangeaient qu'une ou deux fois par jour. Je ne pensais pas que certains gardaient les mêmes vêtements plus de six heures. Et il était si gentil avec moi… Et si mignon… Ce fut le premier garçon auquel je m'intéressai.

A la fin du mois, il savait lire, écrire, et manier le bâton. Il avait pris l'habitude de porter un bandeau pour cacher la marque des hybrides, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il était incapable de se transformer en oiseau comme les autres. Père ordonna donc qu'il apprenne à manier les armes Beorc lorsque les autres apprenaient à utiliser leurs serres. Il devint un Cadet sans problèmes. Puis, à dix-huit ans, il voulut s'enrôler dans l'armée régulière, mais Père refusa.»

---

«Tu as montré que tu avais des facilités à étudier. Ce serait du gâchis que de ne pas en profiter, non?"

"Mais, Majesté, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de… d'étudier!"

"Drahsna, Père a raison: Nealuchi est un précepteur exigeant, et il était pourtant très content de toi! Je t'en prie… Nous pourrions étudier ensemble! Qu'en pensez-vous, Père?»

_Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée vu les étoiles qui brillent dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu le regardes_, pensa le Roi. Mais il répondit simplement avec mauvaise humeur:

«Pourquoi pas… Mais tu continueras à t'entraîner au combat. A mon avis, tu as l'étoffe d'un chevalier."

"Ah, vous voyez, Père, j'avais raison!»

---

«Oh, c'est comme un conte de fées!"

"Oui, un peu… Il est devenu de plus en plus beau. Son sang Beorc lui a donné un visage dur que n'ont pas les autres. En deux ans, nous avons tous les deux appris votre langue, ainsi que l'histoire du monde, la botanique, la zoologie et un peu de médecine. Et puis il a décidé de devenir chevalier. Il faut deux ans de préparation, et pendant ce temps je ne l'ai presque pas vu. Les très rares instants où il était libre, il venait me voir, mais j'étais peinée de le voir si épuisé. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissé faire, et je me disais aussi qu'il endurait cela pour moi. Pour arriver à mon niveau social peut-être… Père l'a beaucoup encouragé en tout cas, et alors qu'il essayait d'éloigner de moi tous les hommes qui me faisaient la cour, il a laissé Drahsna se rapprocher de plus en plus. Peut-être avait-il compris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire…

Il a été adoubé il y a trois ans maintenant, et est devenu responsable de la sécurité du palais. Je le voyais très souvent, mais je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer mes sentiments… Lui non plus d'ailleurs…"

"C'est trop bête! Vous aviez peur d'être rejetée?"

"Non, bien sûr que non! Je dois vous dire… La plupart des Hérons peuvent lire dans les esprits. Mais rassurez-vous, en ce moment je suis trop choquée pour le faire. Cela nécessite un calme et une concentration que je ne peux atteindre vu mon état. Il l'ignore, mais j'ai toujours lu en lui l'affection qu'il me portait, et j'ai vu comment cette amitié enfantine s'est changée en amour comme le garçon se changeait en homme. J'avais peut-être peur que Père ne se voit contraint de nous séparer si nous devenions plus que des amis."

"Mais pourquoi? Il devrait se réjouir que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un qui vous aime sincèrement!"

"Je suis peut-être la fille du Roi, mais je ne suis pas l'héritière du trône de Kilvas. Le peuple Corbeau ne peut être dirigé par un Héron. Père a voulu me garder près de lui aussi longtemps que possible, mais je suis destinée à vivre parmi les miens. Le sang de la famille Sérènes coule dans mes veines. Alors, ce serait du gâchis que je me lie à un Corbeau alors que je dois rejoindre le peuple Héron. Je suis terrifiée maintenant. Il est mort pour me protéger et je me retrouve seule. Etrangement, j'ai l'impression que mon chagrin est si fort qu'il ne s'exprime même pas. Mon âme est comme engourdie par la douleur. Et j'ai peur d'aller seule à Sérènes. Mon oncle me hait, j'en suis sûre!"

"Pourquoi cela?"

"Mère, sa sœur qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui était la seule famille lui restant, est morte lorsque j'ai eu deux ans. Ma naissance l'avait beaucoup affaiblie et elle n'a pas résisté aux hivers glacés de Kilvas. Il considère Père comme son assassin, alors que lui aussi a énormément souffert de cette perte. Alors, bien que je ne l'aie jamais rencontré, je pense qu'il m'en veut aussi, indirectement. Et s'il ne me haïssait pas, il aurait sûrement cherché à me rencontrer, non?"

"Les relations entre personnes sont parfois infiniment compliquées. Ca doit être encore pire quand on peut lire dans le cœur des autres!"

"Vous êtes une des rares à comprendre le tragique de la situation. Beaucoup m'envient ce don."

"C'est qu'ils ne vous comprennent pas… Pour l'instant, vous êtes à bout de forces. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité, ils n'attaqueront pas un hameau de Begnion! Reposez-vous un peu, profitez de votre séjour ici avant de repartir. Je suis sûre que votre oncle vous accueillera chaleureusement."

"Puisse la déesse vous entendre…»


	4. Un don généreux

**

* * *

**

Un don généreux

Drahsna errait dans une plaine vide, au sol recouvert de cendre. Il ne se souvenait ni de comment il était arrivé là, ni de ce qu'il devait y faire. Il régnait une chaleur insupportable, et un vent chargé de poussières lui griffait chaque centimètre carré de peau non protégée par des vêtements. Il tomba à genoux lorsqu'une bourrasque plus forte le heurta de plein fouet. Il posa ses mains sur la cendre pour reprendre son souffle, et il sentit quelque chose de dur sous la fine couche de poussière grise. Il n'était pas vraiment curieux, mais le vent hurlait à ses oreilles et l'empêchait de se relever. Alors, puisqu'il avait le temps, il creusa.

Tout se calma soudain, comme si les éléments avaient attendu ce signal pour le laisser tranquille. Ses doigts touchèrent une surface froide comme du métal, et il sortit un médaillon de la terre.

Il sourit, et une ombre le recouvrit. Celle d'un homme grand et massif, mais il ne se retourna pas pour voir celui qui était dans son dos. L'étranger parla de sa voix grave, en langue Beorc.

« C'est bien, tu l'as trouvé."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le métal devenait de plus en plus brûlant, mais Drahsna ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il sentait une puissance incroyable affluer en lui, en même temps que sa conscience se brouillait sans qu'il s'en rende bien compte.

« Ceci est ton héritage. Il t'appartient, et toi seul peut le manier pour en tirer le meilleur."

"Pas le meilleur, rectifia Drahsna d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de terrestre. Le pire. »

Il sentait un rictus cruel déformer ses lèvres, mais il ne pouvait qu'assister en spectateur aux actions de son corps. Il serra le médaillon dans sa main, et celui-ci s'enfonça dans sa chair, ne laissant qu'une marque de brûlure sur sa paume.

« Plus rien ne me retiendra jamais ! Le monde est enfin à moi. »

* * *

« Un hybride Corbeau dites-vous ?

"J'ai trouvé cela étonnant, concéda Zelgius à son interlocuteur. Il a été attaqué par des Gallians, à en juger par ses blessures. Mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus."

"Vous a-t-il paru… sympathique ?"

"Et bien… Oui. Je dois avouer qu'il n'a rien d'un brigand."

"C'est bien."

"Dites-moi, Sephiran, vous qui êtes encore au courant des affaires d'Etat…"

"Oh non Zelgius, ne commencez pas à essayer de me soutirer des informations !"

"Ce n'est pas pour moi… Enfin, si ! Mais vous comprenez… Gallia en guerre contre Kilvas, même si ce n'est qu'une guerre d'espions… Ca ne présage rien de bon !"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Begnion n'est pas menacé, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir."

"Si vous le dites…"

"Si jamais votre… invité avait d'autres problèmes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. J'accourrai aussitôt. Je connais un peu les Laguz… Et je serai ravi de le rencontrer."

"Mon guérisseur n'a pas eu trop de difficultés, mais je me souviendrai de votre offre. Dites-moi encore une chose… Il ne devait pas être seul. Avez-vous entendu parler de Corbeaux étrangers aperçus récemment ?"

"Non, pas du tout. Soit ils sont très discrets, soit ils n'ont pas eu la chance de croiser votre route…"

"Merci Sephiran. Je vous laisse maintenant. La capitale n'est pas si proche, et je veux être rentré à mon manoir avant la nuit."

"L'Apôtre vous considèrera toujours comme le bienvenu dans le palais, vous savez."

"C'est bien pour ça que je viens si souvent ! »

* * *

« Maître Zelgius, vous êtes de retour de la capitale ?"

"Oui. Où est notre invité ?"

"Alité. La fièvre a repris en fin d'après-midi. J'ai fait venir le guérisseur aussitôt.

"Merci Jaline. Je monte le voir. Ecoutez, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous demain. Puisque Arlèna va mieux, vous n'avez plus besoin de faire son travail en plus du vôtre. Et comme vous avez travaillé double ces trois derniers jours, je vous dois trois jours de congé !"

"Non, Messire, je ne peux accepter. Je ne veux pas que votre Intendante retombe malade pour avoir repris trop vite ses occupations."

"Vous n'avez pas envie de revoir votre famille ?"

"Si, mais pas si cela doit nuire à mon employeur."

"Je comprends… Tâchez de ne pas oublier de prendre vos trois jours de congé à l'occasion, tout de même ! Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Zelgius monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Séphiran. Comment avait-il su ? Il entendit des cris de plus en plus nets : Drahsna délirait encore. Il aurait aimé comprendre ce que le Corbeau disait, mais son Laguz était trop rouillé. Beaucoup de choses en lui étaient trop rouillées…

« Comment va-t-il ?"

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait une rechute."

"Le Seigneur Sephiran m'a proposé son aide, si vous en avez besoin. »

Drahsna cessa soudan de crier et de se débattre et retomba dans l'inconscience.

« Et bien… Je pensais que c'était lié à la douleur que lui causaient ses blessures, mais ça a repris alors qu'il n'a presque plus rien. J'ai peur que ce soit plus grave, mais je n'ai jamais soigné de Laguz auparavant."

"J'envoie un message à Sephiran alors. Vous avez fait de votre mieux. »

Zelgius avait l'intuition qu'il y avait des choses à tirer des délires fiévreux du Corbeau, et son intuition l'avait rarement trompé. Et si même Sephiran s'y intéressait…

* * *

Naesélènes laissa Lena la guider dans le hameau, jusqu'à une place centrale d'où rayonnaient cinq rues moins étroites que les autres de la ville. La richesse des vêtements de certains marchands contrastait cruellement avec la pauvreté des toilettes des habitants du hameau, tous bûcherons ou paysans. Elle comprit qu'elle devait faire le même effet, et s'en voulut d'avoir gardé sa tenue de voyage au lieu d'en emprunter une à Lena. Quoique modeste à ses yeux, sa cape de voyage en velours noir brodé recouvrait insuffisamment sa robe de soie blanche ornée de perles. Ses escarpins plats en cuir blanc avaient souffert de sa course, tout comme l'ourlet de sa robe, mais elle se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. De quel droit étalait-elle son opulence devant des gens aussi pauvres ?

« Venez, n'ayez pas peur ! Je vais vous présenter mes amies."

"Lena… Je… J'ai honte."

"De quoi ? Vous êtes une Princesse, et vous nous faites l'honneur de visiter le hameau, un jour de marché de plus où tout le monde peut vous voir. Savez-vous que jamais aucun noble de Begnion, à part notre suzerain le Seigneur Zelgius, n'a jamais mis les pieds ici ? Nous sommes honorés de votre présence, pas écrasés !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Je ne vous mentirais pas. Mon père est le chef du village, et j'ai vu l'autre soir de nombreuses personnes passer le voir pour demander à vous rencontrer. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait qu'on aille au marché, vous comprenez ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir la chance de voir un jour une créature aussi légendaire qu'un Héron de mes propres yeux !"

"Alors je vous suis. »

Tous se retournaient sur leur passage, mais Naesélènes crut Lena lorsqu'elle ne vit que des regards admiratifs et bienveillants. Aucune envie, aucune haine dans le cœur simple de ces Beorc, constata-t-elle. Elle avait appris que la misère pouvait susciter tant les plus nobles sentiments que les plus vils. Il semblait qu'ici, favorisés par un suzerain qu'on lui avait décrit comme bienveillant, les premiers avaient pris le pas.

« Par la Déesse !"

"Les filles, je vous présente Naesélènes, Pr…"

"Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Mesdemoiselles, coupa la Princesse. »

Drahsna aurait déjà réprouvé qu'elle donne son vrai nom ne serait-ce qu'à une seule personne, alors son titre… Elle était toujours poursuivie, et même si elle avait entendu Garcia s'installer devant la porte de sa chambre la nuit pour y monter la garde, elle avait peur de ne pas être complètement en sécurité ici. En fait, elle se sentait mal à l'aise partout sans son garde du corps…

« Nous sommes bénies de votre présence ! Pour être honnête, beaucoup pensaient que vous ne voudriez pas salir vos beaux atours dans la boue de nos rues, dit la plus âgée."

"Il était hors de question que je refuse de sortir si cela pouvait faire plaisir à mes hôtes."

"Vous êtes si belle, vous avez tout d'une Princesse, commenta une autre."

"Oh, merci du compliment…"

"On m'a dit que les Hérons avaient les cheveux blonds pourtant, ajouta une jeune fille blonde comme les blés."

"Père n'est pas un Héron. J'ai hérité de ses cheveux."

"Alors voilà la belle que Garcia voulait garder jalousement, plaisanta un bûcheron en s'approchant, hache sur l'épaule. Je suis Dorlo, le petit copain de Lena."

"Tant que tu n'as pas eu le cran de demander à mon père, c'est toujours non pour moi, je te signale, répliqua l'intéressée !"

"Ouais, ben ça vient, ça vient…»

D'autres arrivèrent bientôt, et Naesélènes fut vite le centre de toutes les attentions. Elle fut soudain prise d'un vertige et tomba dans les bras de Dorlo.

* * *

« Princesse, vous n'avez rien ?"

"Merci Drahsna, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que… Toute cette foule… J'ai soudain eu l'impression d'étouffer…"

"Vous pouvez vous lever ?"

"Puis-je rester encore un instant dans tes bras ?"

"Bien sûr ! Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de mon corps, enfin je veux dire euh… Vous comprenez ce que je voulais dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu es charmant quand tu rougis, Chevalier."

"Je ne rougis pas ! C'est juste que… il fait chaud ! C'est sûrement pour cela que vous vous êtes senti mal ! »

La Princesse rit joyeusement et se releva prudemment. La fête de la nouvelle année approchait, et Drahsna avait proposé à la Princesse de l'emmener au marché, qui était magnifique sous la neige. Mais peut-être le Chevalier avait-il eu trop chaud sans sa cape dont il avait recouvert les épaules de la Princesse, persuadé que le manteau d'hermine qu'elle portait ne suffisait pas à la protéger des bourrasques de blizzard.

* * *

« Naesélènes ! »

La voix inquiète de Lena la fit revenir à elle.

« Lena ? Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Elle était allongée par terre, sur la cape de Lena. Et les gens s'étaient écartés.

« Je me suis toujours senti mal au milieu d'une foule trop dense… Je suis désolée de vous inquiéter ainsi, mais je vais déjà mieux."

"Vous pesez pratiquement rien, je vous ai même pas senti me tomber dessus !"

"Ca, expliqua Lena, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire en matière de compliments."

"HE ! C'est pas vrai !"

"Voulez-vous que nous rentrions ?"

"Non Lena, je vais bien. Et puis, nous devions t'acheter une robe, non ?"

"Je peux venir ? Je t'aiderai pour l'essayage !"

"Hors de ma vue, pervers ! »

Nasélènes entendit comme un soupir de soulagement parcourir l'assemblée quand elle se releva. Lena récupéra sa cape qui était maintenant couverte de boue. Naesélènes la prit par le bras et la traîna sans rien dire vers l'étal où étaient présentés les plus beaux vêtements du marché. Elle prit une bourse à sa ceinture et en vida le contenu sur l'étal, devant les yeux ébahis du marchand. Elle apprit par la suite qu'elle avait à ce moment-là deux ans du salaire de Garcia sur elle.

« Je dois à cette jeune fille, dit-elle en désignant Lena, un manteau neuf. Mais je dois aussi la vie à son père, alors je vous prie de lui montrer vos plus belles robes, chaussures, gants et fourrures. »

L'hiver approchait, et elle avait entendu Lena se plaindre à son père qu'elle aurait encore du mal à travailler le jardin cette année sans gants.

Lena resta pétrifiée, ne sachant si elle pouvait accepter un don aussi énorme, qui n'était rien pour la Princesse.

« Allons, ne restez pas là ! Comment voulez-vous savoir si ça vous va sans essayer ? »

Naesélènes saisit une robe de coton rouge et la tendit à Lena. Elle dirigea ainsi toute la séance d'essayage, jusqu'à avoir utilisé la moitié de l'argent qu'elle avait posé sur la table.

« Naesélènes… Nous venons d'acheter plus de tenues que je n'en ai jamais eues dans ma garde-robe… Et elles sont si belles… Je vous en prie, je ne peux rien accepter de plus !"

"Bien, alors à la suivante de ces demoiselles ! Et trouvez quelques robes pour votre petite sœur, ainsi qu'une tenue d'hiver. »

Chacune des amies de Lena eut droit à deux robes qui n'avaient en elles-mêmes rien d'extraordinaire pour la Princesse (ses dames de compagnies étaient plus richement habillées), mais qui était équivalent à ce que les jeunes filles auraient mis pour aller à un bal.

Le temps que toutes se décident, la nuit tombait presque. Naesélènes et Lena prirent donc congé et rentrèrent.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, demanda Lena ?"

"Même cela ne suffit pas à vous rendre votre bonté, ainsi que celle de votre père."

"Vous êtes si riche que ça ?"

"Oui, et il m'est d'autant plus insupportable de vous laisser m'héberger et me nourrir sans rien vous donner en retour. Nous dirons à votre père que le marchand nous a fait une ristourne !"

"Une énorme ristourne alors… Vous ressemblez au Seigneur Zelgius."

"Ah ?"

"Il a acheté ce hameau avec les terres et les bois qui l'entourent. Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait été conseiller de l'Apôtre, et qu'il avait pris sa retraite avec les honneurs. Il oblige tous les enfants du hameau à apprendre à lire et à écrire, et passe personnellement pour ramasser les impôts, qu'il refuse parfois lorsqu'il voit que les charges qu'il fixe sont trop hautes pour nous. Il a fait reconstruire la moitié du hameau l'année dernière, parce qu'il jugeait que certaines maisons étaient trop insalubres."

"Ca donne à réfléchir… Père a toujours été un peu… Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper aussi bien de ses sujets les plus pauvres."

"Le Seigneur Zelgius est une exception, paraît-il. Et l'Apôtre se désintéresse de nous par manque de temps. Un chef d'Etat ne peut pas s'occuper comme ça de tout son peuple sans négliger des affaires plus importantes."

"Moi, je jure d'essayer si je deviens un jour Reine."

"Je vous crois."

"Il faudrait que je rencontre ce Zelgius."

"Oui ! Peut-être que ses soldats ont retrouvé vos compagnons et les ont ramenés à son manoir !"

"Je ne veux pas me donner de faux espoirs… Mais il pourrait m'aider à me rendre à Sérènes avec une escorte."

"Sûrement ! Nous en parlerons avec mon père. Jaline revient parfois en fin de semaine, vous pourriez alors voyager avec elle jusqu'au manoir ! »

* * *

"J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit Sephiran en entrant."

"Suivez-moi, il est en haut. Depuis que je vous ai quitté à peu près, il alterne entre délire et sommeil profond. Il a beaucoup de fièvre, presque plus que quand on l'a soigné."

"Ca peut être un simple contrecoup. S'il a été soigné trop vite, cela peut arriver."

"Que peut-on faire alors ?"

"Je déciderai quand j'aurai jugé."

"Comme d'habitude, quoi… »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par un chandelier posé près du lit. La lune ne brillait pas, et les nuages chargés de pluie annonçant un orage pour le lendemain masquaient la plupart des étoiles.

« Alors te revoilà, dit Sephiran en se penchant sur Drahsna."

"Vous disiez ?"

"Rien, Zelgius. Pouvez-vous m'attendre en bas ? Je viendrai vous voir dès que j'aurai fini."

"Bien. Prenez votre temps. »

Sephiran ne put empêcher les souvenirs de la guerre contre Daein de revenir à la surface. Seul le courage d'une poignée de mercenaires avait alors empêché le pire. Il avait été appelé à Daein pour aider Reyson et Leanne à soigner les Laguz corrompus par de la sorcellerie maléfique pour servir le Roi Ashnard. Il y avait eu beaucoup de travail. Parmi les victimes, il y avait une femelle Corbeau. Elle avait été magnifique avant de finir au fond d'une geôle, privée de volonté. Ses ailes noires avaient été coupées.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à guérir tous les Laguz. Certains avaient subi des dommages irréversibles à leur personnalité et étaient devenus fous, dangereux pour eux ou pour les autres. Quelques uns avaient mis fin à leurs jours avant qu'on puisse les arrêter, d'autres avaient du être tués car ils s'attaquaient à tous ceux qu'ils voyaient.

Le Corbeau en question aurait fait partie de la première catégorie. Mais elle était enceinte, et ils avaient décidé de la garder enfermée sous surveillance jusqu'au terme de sa grossesse. Elle tenait des propos incohérents, la plupart ayant trait au retour du dieu maléfique. Cela, avaient-ils conclu à l'époque, était du à la présence de Leanne qui portait le médaillon où était enfermé ledit dieu.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il racontait tout cela à voix haute. Il continua donc. Ce Corbeau avait le droit de connaître ses origines. Jusqu'à présent, seuls Reyson, Leanne et lui-même savaient. Ils avaient jugé inutile de le dire à quiconque.

L'enfant qu'elle mit au monde était un hybride, un hybride de Beorc a priori. Elle avait du être emmenée au palais en raison de sa beauté pour y être une servante, et un garde avait certainement abusé d'elle, profitant de sa faiblesse d'esprit. Elle mourut en couches et puisqu'il était plus un Corbeau qu'un Beorc, l'enfant avait été emmené à Kilvas par Leanne, où il avait été confié à une famille adoptive, comme tous les orphelins de guerre.

Ils avaient craint au début que l'enfant ne soit anormal à cause à la fois du mal et du remède qui avaient été infligés à sa mère, mais ces doutes avaient vite été dissipés. Rien ne trahissait la moindre anomalie chez le nourrisson.

Sephiran s'interrompit alors. Il avait tout dit.

Comme pour répondre à ce secret qu'on venait de lui confier, Drahsna se remit à délirer, et ce qu'il dit glaça le sang de l'évêque. C'était exactement ce que n'avait cessé de répéter la mère du Corbeau.

« Ainsi Ashnard, dit sombrement Sephiran, tu as eu un héritier. »

* * *

« Alors ? Oh, vous êtes tout pâle. Enfin, plus que d'habitude… Asseyez-vous. »

L'ancien Général laissa son siège à Sephiran et alla s'en chercher un autre pour le mettre devant la cheminée.

« Merci Zelgius."

"Que se passe-t-il ? C'est grave ?"

"Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point. Il faut le tuer."

"Hein ?"

"Zelgius, je sais ce que je dis. Il est trop risqué de le laisser en vie."

"Vous allez un peu vite en besogne. A moins qu'il n'ait une maladie contagieuse et mortelle…"

"Pas vraiment… Mais je ne peux pas vous expliquer pour l'instant."

"Vous allez rester ici pour finir la nuit, et nous en reparlerons demain. On ne peut pas décider ce genre de choses à la légère, nous sommes d'accord ?"

"Certes."

"La nuit porte conseil. Si vous êtes toujours du même avis demain, je le tuerai moi-même, je vous le promets. »


	5. Un peu de géopolitique

**Un peu de géopolitique**

« Je crois que tout est parti de Goldoa, après la mort du roi Deghinsea. J'avais entendu dire que le prince Kurthnaga ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. J'ai alors supposé que le mécontentement avait grandi jusqu'à ce qu'une révolution se produise. Il y a alors eu débat entre les rois des peuples Laguz restant, mais sans grand succès : Reyson n'adressait plus la parole à Naesala que Tibarn a toujours détesté et que mon Roi a toujours méprisé. Pourtant, je suis sûr que c'était le seul à avoir une opinion sensée. Comme un médecin qui diagnostique la lèpre, il avait alors suggéré de ne pas se mêler des affaires de Goldoa, et qu'après tout si le peuple voulait se régir lui-même c'était son problème.

Naesala est toujours comme ça. Il préfère ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas s'il n'y aucun avantage pratique et immédiat à en tirer. Mais c'est peut-être plus sensé que ces gestes de solidarité et d'alliance qui peuvent vite mener à une guerre totale…

Les autres n'ont pas été d'accord et ont décidé d'envoyer des troupes pour calmer la situation et sortir le jeune roi Kurthnaga de la geôle où ses sujets l'avaient enfermé.

Des troubles se déclarèrent alors à Phoenicis. Le peuple protestait contre l'intervention à Goldoa, qu'ils prenaient pour une insulte que faisaient les Rois à tous les peuples. Il en découla une contestation du pouvoir royal. Les informations se firent vite plus rares, mais ce que les troupes envoyées à Goldoa rapportèrent explique les choses : l'agitation avait été menée par une poignée de Dragons qui avaient ensuite pris le pouvoir, avec le soutien du peuple qu'il manipulait, bien entendu. Il s'était produit la même chose à Phoenicis et le roi Tibarn finit en cage, lui aussi.

Il y eut une nouvelle réunion et encore une fois, la sagesse de Naesala fut prise pour de la lâcheté. Des commandos furent envoyés par mon Roi pour libérer ses confrères, sans succès. Les commandos revinrent, et expliquèrent leur mission au peuple, qui ne se contint plus de rage. Les agitateurs gallians responsables des troubles n'avaient pas pu être identifiés, et ils réussirent aussi à renverser le roi Caineghis.

Tous ceux qui refusèrent de prêter allégeance au nouveau maître de Gallia furent assassinés. J'ai fui le pays avec une poignée d'amis, et je suis venu ici, non pas en tant que réfugié politique, mais en tant qu'envoyé du roi Caineghis, dont vous reconnaissez toujours l'autorité. Je ne vous demande pas d'aide, car je crains qu'accepter ne vous apporte les mêmes ennuis. Je voulais juste vous prévenir du danger. J'ignore qui se trouve derrière tout cela, mais il s'est trouvé dans Goldoa, Phoenicis et Gallia des Laguz pour déstabiliser et renverser le pouvoir.

J'ignore tout de la situation à Kilvas et à Sérènes. »

L'Apôtre posa ses grands yeux mauves sur Ranulf, le mettant mal à l'aise. Sanaki faisait l'unanimité parmi son peuple, mais elle était réputée pour être la plus sévère des Apôtres ayant régné jusque-là. Ses yeux étaient froids.

« Je n'ai rien entendu concernant d'éventuels troubles à Sérènes. J'étais déjà au courant pour Goldoa, mais j'étais loin de penser que cela s'étendrait si loin… Comme vous, je pense qu'il y a plus qu'une simple mode de la démocratie. Mais rassurez-vous, les Laguz n'ont pas le même droit à l'expression que les Beorc. Aucun risque qu'une bête se mette à haranguer les foules ici !"

"C'est censé me rassurer ?!"

"Ne vous méprenez pas, je cherche juste à éviter tout regroupement ethnique. Ainsi, tous ceux qui ne sont pas citoyens de Begnion doivent en référer à l'autorité avant de s'adresser à un large public, même à titre personnel."

"Et comme on est un de vos sujets par le sang…"

"Et voilà ! Mais les crimes racistes sont plus sévèrement punis que les autres. Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? Retourner libérer votre Roi ?"

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai une chance d'y arriver, en fait… J'avoue que ça a déjà été une épreuve de parvenir jusqu'à vos frontières."

"L'épreuve est terminée. Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez. Mais vous avez raison : je ne veux pas que mon pays soit « contaminé ». Alors quoique vous fassiez, vous le ferez seul. »

* * *

« Alors, demanda Giffca."

"Elle ne nous aidera pas, et je la comprends."

"Pff… Tu as du lui dire à quel point tu approuvais les idées du Corbeau, hein, lança Lethe. C'est minable, tant de lâcheté."

"Du calme, Lethe. Ranulf fait de son mieux et…"

"La ferme Mordecai ! Je t'ai pas sonné."

"Mais je voulais juste… »

Muarim arriva alors, les bras chargés de vivres et de tenues de rechange pour ses amis. Ranulf avait pris de plein fouet les propos de Lethe qui semblait prête à frapper Mordecai qui semblait malheureux de voir ses amis se chamailler. Giffca avait placé tous ses espoirs dans l'intervention des troupes de Begnion et à voir sa tête, ça lui avait été refusé. Muarim soupira. Si les survivants s'entretuaient…

« Bon, ben heureusement que j'arrive. J'ai pris deux chambres à l'auberge, là-bas. Au début, j'ai pensé à une pour les Tigres, une pour les Chats mais vu ta tête, Lethe, ce sera une pour les messieurs et une pour les dames… Si tant est que t'es une dame."

"Répète un peu ça ?!"

"Ca suffit Lethe, lança Giffca. Il n'est plus temps pour tes sautes d'humeur! Nous te suivons, Muarim. »

* * *

Comme un poison, la révolte s'était étendue aux peuples Laguz. Il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les Beorc ne soient touchés. Sanaki trembla pour son trône. Daein était toujours sous la juridiction de Crimea, et les reconstructions étaient loin d'être finies dans les deux pays. Mais elle imaginait mal un soulèvement contre la charmante, la parfaite Reine Elincia… Heureusement qu'il y avait son Prince Consort pour ternir un peu le tableau, sinon Sanaki serait littéralement morte de jalousie.

Mais elle n'aurait pas non plus imaginé une révolte à Gallia ou à Phoenicis… Et Sephiran qui était parti elle ne savait où au milieu de la nuit !

* * *

« Bonsoir, Majesté. »

Naesala fut étonné quand il reconnut la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. Mais il savait pourquoi cette personne était là, et il se leva dignement de son trône.

« L'habileté de votre fille à fuir va vous causer bien du tort… Ainsi que celle des espions que vous avez envoyés à nous filer entre les doigts."

"Admettez aussi que ça vous gêne que mon peuple m'aime et que le feu de votre petite révolte ne prenne pas."

"Ca, ce n'est qu'une question de vie ou de mort pour vous. Et puisque vous n'avez pas d'héritier…"

"Faux."

"Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir son nom ?"

"Il s'agit de Drahsna, un Chevalier qui accompagne ma fille. Et quelques amis à moi sont au courant et pourront en témoigner devant le peuple après mon assassinat."

"Oh, alors je dois vous annoncer que votre héritier est mort au combat. Brave petit… »

Le cœur de Naesala manqua un battement. Ceci était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Mais au moins, sa fille était toujours en vie… Et avec elle l'Emblème du Feu était en sécurité.

« Permettez-moi de ne pas vous croire. Il est plus habile encore que ma fille à fuir."

"De toute façon, vous connaissez la loi mieux que moi : après votre mort il a trente jours pour revenir au pays et réclamer le trône. Passé ce délai, il y a vacance du pouvoir…"

"Et il y a le Corbeau que vous comptez mettre à ma place. De qui s'agit-il ?"

"Ca ne vous concernera plus, de toute façon… Je suis un peu étonné. Je pensais que vous alliez marchander pour votre vie…"

"Allons, ma vie a beaucoup plus de valeur que tout ce que vous pouvez m'offrir. Par contre, moi j'ai encore quelque chose de TRES précieux à vous donner."

"Merci, mais je sais où est l'Emblème du Feu. Au poignet de votre fille. Et je m'empresserai de le récupérer sur son cadavre encore chaud dès que j'aurai la charmante créature sous la main."

"Vous vendez toujours la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ? Mauvais, ça, quand on veut conquérir le monde !"

"Oh, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je fais ça. C'est pour mon maître…"

"Laissez-moi deviner : « le dieu maléfique » alliez-vous ajouter avec un rire effrayant."

"Vous serez définitivement moins irritant sans votre langue !"

"Oh, j'ai cassé votre effet ! C'est agaçant, je sais… »

Naesala était déjà prêt à se battre lorsqu'on l'attaqua.

* * *

« Votre bracelet est superbe ! Je peux le voir de plus près ?"

"Non, je suis désolée Lena. C'est un cadeau de ma mère et elle m'a fait promettre de ne jamais le quitter. D'ailleurs, vous voyez, à moins de briser le métal, je ne peux pas l'enlever ! »

Le bracelet se composait d'une bande de cuivre soudée qu'ornait un décor ancien de forme ronde. Naesélènes le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Il ressemblait étrangement à ce que gardait Drahsna dans son cauchemar.

« Bon, si nous allions nous coucher ? J'ai hâte d'essayer ma nouvelle chemise de nuit, ma robe de chambre et mes chaussons !"

"Bonne nuit Lena, intervint Garcia. Naesélènes, pourriez-vous rester un moment je vous prie ?"

"Bien sûr. Bonne nuit !"

"Je voulais vous remercier pour vos cadeaux, mais nous ne pouvons accepter ça."

"Je vous assure que pour moi ce n'est rien. Et de toute façon, quels que soient mes moyens, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je vous dois."

"Je voulais aussi vous dire… On a retrouvé vos amis…"

"C'est vrai ?! Où sont-ils ?"

"Et bien… A vrai dire… On ne saurait pas dire combien on en a retrouvé…"

"Oh, non !"

"Ceux qui vous ont attaquée se sont vraisemblablement acharnés… Mais il y a plus inquiétant…"

"Quoi ?"

"Mes bûcherons jurent avoir senti une présence dans la forêt. Seuls les félins sont capables de se cacher aussi bien, je pense. Et des bêtes sauvages auraient attaqué au moins un de mes hommes, non ?"

"Par la Déesse… Ils sont toujours là…"

"Je vous conduirai demain chez le Seigneur Zelgius, avec quelques hommes. S'ils sont trop nombreux, nous ne pourrons pas vous défendre ici. Je lui ai déjà envoyé un message pour le prévenir."

"Mais si le message est intercepté ?"

"Notre village est le plus proche du lieu de l'attaque. Ils doivent se douter de votre présence ici. Vous dormirez dans ma chambre cette nuit, et nous monterons la garde à tour de rôle à vos côtés, à la porte de la chambre et dans la maison."

"« Nous ? »"

"Coucou charmante beauté ! Il paraît que Lena ne dort plus toute nue par votre faute ? AIE ! M'sieur Garcia, vous avez failli m'arracher la tête !"

"Encore une remarque de ce genre, Dorlo, et je te l'arrache pour de bon !"

"OK, OK… »

Quatre autres bûcherons arrivèrent et saluèrent la Princesse. Elle fut émue de voir le mal que se donnaient ces gens pour la protéger, et commençait à croire que ce serait assez.

* * *

« Si on attaque le village, ça risque de créer une bonne raison pour Begnion d'attaquer les rebelles des pays Laguz."

"Nous trouverons un moyen de tourner ça à notre avantage, répondit calmement le chat à son chef en retournant sur le feu une pièce de viande trop grande pour appartenir au menu gibier de la forêt. Vous êtes sur que vous n'en voulez pas ?"

"Non… Parfois tu me fais peur, Tellius."

"Parfois seulement ? Allons bon, je ne m'améliore pas, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier avant de goûter un peu de viande. Encore meilleurs faisandés… C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas retrouvé leur chef, il avait l'air plus tendre… Avec un arrière-goût qui m'a fait penser au Beorc…"

"Je te rappelle que notre mission, c'est de tuer la fille et de récupérer son bracelet, pas de faire ton marché !"

"Nous attaquerons au petit matin, quand leur attention se relâchera."

"Et après ?"

"Après, on camoufle ça en attaque de fauves. Il y en a bien dans cette forêt, non ? Il suffit d'en tuer un ou deux et de jeter les cadavres au milieu du village. Mais pour ça, il ne faut pas de survivants, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus mauvais. »

* * *

« Bien dormi ? Toujours envie de tuer quelqu'un ?"

"Bonjour Zelgius. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas… Voudriez-vous me donner votre avis ?"

"Avec plaisir, pour une fois que vous allez me tenir au courant de ce qui reste d'habitude un secret entre l'Apôtre et vous !"

"En fait, c'est surtout l'avis de l'Apôtre que je devrais attendre…"

"Ah non ! Vous me dites tout, sinon ça va mal aller !!"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'allais pas vous laisser sur votre faim… Savez-vous pourquoi Ashnard recherchait l'Emblème du Feu ?"

"Pour libérer le dieu maléfique ?"

"Oui… Mais savez-vous comment il a eu vent de l'existence du médaillon, alors que même les légendes n'en parlent plus ?"

"Quelqu'un le lui a dit sans doute."

"En effet. Il a éliminé ses parents en même temps que les héritiers directs au trône de Daein, ce qui rend difficile les recherches généalogiques, mais je sais qu'un des héros qui a enfermé le dieu maléfique s'est établi à Daein. Ce héros-là était particulier, puisqu'il avait une âme très forte. Suffisamment pour résister au mal même."

"Attendez, je croyais qu'il suffisait d'avoir un bon équilibre."

"Pour l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle via le médaillon, oui. Mais en attendant que le médaillon soit forgé, en attendant que les mages soient prêts à l'y enfermer pour l'éternité…"

"Oui ?"

"Ledit héros, Sosem, s'est proposé pour enfermer le dieu maléfique. Ils avaient tué le corps du démon, et c'était la seule façon d'éviter que son âme libre ne retrouve un corps. Puis il fut enfermé dans le médaillon. Mais Sosem n'était plus le même. Les autres lui cachèrent l'endroit où ils avaient mis le médaillon pour éviter qu'il ne parte à sa recherche. L'obsession d'Ashnard pour le dieu maléfique… L'obsession de ton invité, même si ce n'est que dans ses délires… C'est trop proche pour être une coïncidence."

"Ah."

"Je pense que Drahsna est le fils d'Ashnard, le dernier descendant de Sosem. Et que pour cette raison, il pourrait chercher à retrouver le médaillon pour réveiller le dieu maléfique. »

Sephiran ne voulait pas voir le regard gêné de Zelgius. Il regarda la fenêtre, où le soleil finissait de se lever.

« Je m'en fiche, du dieu maléfique ! J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire ! »

Les deux Beorc sursautèrent. Drahsna était dans les escaliers, il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Zelgius tira une épée de sa collection au-dessus de la cheminée.

« Ecoutez, je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire. J'escortais la Princesse Naesélènes de Kilvas et nous nous rendions à Sérènes lorsque nous avons été attaqués par des Bêtes. Je dois la retrouver au plus vite avant qu'eux ne mettent la main dessus."

"Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à la Princesse, demanda Sephiran, suspicieux."

"Mais ça vous regarde pas, répondit le Corbeau en rougissant. Et je suis Chevalier ! J'ai juré sur ma vie de la protéger !"

"Cette réponse me convient. C'est bon Zelgius vous pouvez… »

Sephiran s'interrompit en constatant que son compagnon avait déjà reposé son épée.

« Vous me faites confiance alors ?"

"Oui. La Princesse est au hameau de Rlem, à quelques kilomètres au sud, à la lisière de la forêt. Elle est saine et sauve, je l'ai appris dans la nuit."

"Grâce à la Déesse ! Il faut que j'y aille tout de suite !"

"Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en état, dit Sephiran. Vous avez été soigné trop vite et vous pouvez avoir à nouveau de la fièvre. Remontez vous reposer, nous irons la chercher pour vous. Je suis Sephiran, conseiller de l'Apôtre. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. »


End file.
